1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with automatic strobe. The present invention particularly concerns wherein strobe part automatically protrudes when objective scenery brightness is of a brightness suitable for strobe flash photographing and automatically restores when the objective scenery brightness needs not strobe flash photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a camera with automatic strobe is constructed such that objective scenery brightness is detected automatically by an automatic exposuring apparatus, and when the objective scenery brightness is darker than a predetermined level, the photographer is to handle a button to protrude a strobe part from a restoring position. However, such conventional construction requires a manipuration of the button and also it has a problem that the photographer is liable to forget to make the strobe part to protrude before photographing, thereby causing to produce an undesirable photographing in the next step.
Accordingly in recent years, there is a devicing of a camera with automatic strobe such that, when the objective scenery brightness is under a predetermined level, then strobe part is brought to a protruded position by means of an electromagnet or electric motor.
Furthermore, still improved devicing has been proposed such that proposed by the present assignee in the Japanese patent application Sho No. 56-101670 (Japanese published unexamined patent application Sho No. 58-2827), wherein the strobe part is automatically protruded for a photographing in a dark scenery and is automatically restored when the photographing is over.
However, in the above-mentioned camera with automatic strobe, almost of them utilizes spring action and electromagnet as moving the strobe part. For instance, in one type the restoration of the strobe part is made by a spring force against which the strobe part is held protruded by means of an engaging member linked to turn electromagneting mechanism, and such structure has a problem of considerable space and mechanism for the electromagnet. Another conventional example, such as, disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application Sho No. 56-87028 discloses an art where its strobe part is protruded and also restored both by a same electric motor by reversing its revolution by means of electric circuit. Such conventional structure has a problem of a rather complicated circuit connection for reversing operation of the motor and further has a problem that since the strobe part and the motor are mechanically linked, undesirable mechanical stress is impressed on the motor or gear means when an external force is applied to the strobe part.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned conventional examples have the problem that their motion of the strobe part is simply automatically made based on the automatic detection of the scenery brightness, but this is not fully convenient or satisfactory.
In the actual use, strobe part needs not be protruded when, for instance, lens food is put on the lens, the power switch is off or the photographer intends not to use the strobe for a particular photographic effect; but the conventional constructions are not prepared for such cases. Furthermore, when a photographic object is in a bright background and the scenery itself is bright, it is desirable to use the strobe even when those scenery brightness is high, and the conventional automatic strobe mechanism generally has not been prepared for such special cases.
Thus, the conventional camera with automatic strobe is not satisfactory.